Oh well Shit happens
by Ryanellti
Summary: This is my first chapter so if you have any feed back I would love to get your input


It was a nice winter day. It was 70 degrees outside but with the wind chill it felt like 50 which is how I liked it, still do. I was 10 at the time back then I was weak, timid, and just lacking something important to be a part of this world. My escape was always the forest I wondered their and explored after rough day at school, the water in the streams often helped with the cuts and burns from the day. Well it was the end of winter break and after a stroll in the woods i went home and ate dinner, my mom is the best cook I don;t know what I would ever do without her... Dad left us when i was young never played much of a roll in my life. After a nice pork chop with carrots and potatoes I went to bed dreading that I had to go to school tomorrow...

I wake up annoyed from my alarm clock waking me from a wonderful dream, I suppose that's what it was designed for. I get up and brush my teeth shower normal morning. I head back to my room getting dressed putting on some jeans, random shirt, and a black hoodie and I snicker saying to myself "I had this thing since I was three and it always grows with me." I head to the door and my lunch floats to me. Thanks mom! Mom: Your welcome! Have a nice day sweetey Love you! Me: Love you too! I step out the door and to my bus stop. I'm the only one at this stop so I get to just stand and wake up some more and become more alert. The bus comes by, I get on and just ride to school alone in my seat. Theirs dirt trail we pass that I am always curious as to where it leads. When I get to school I walk to my class and do my best to avoid the other children I could never understand, my mother says it's because I'm an old soul trapped in a young body at the wrong time and place. -sighs- I'm in class now and the hell will begin... I sit and do the warm up, a simple math equation to get the brain going. Just as I was getting done with third question out of five Mike comes barging in like the disgusting swine he is. He's a fat one bigger than me wore a muscle covered in grease from his poor diet under a button-up shirt with no buttons on it, along with jean shorts and those damned shiny white Nike's he always bragged about. He waddles over and slams his hand on my desk smoke rising from the webbing of his finger. "Sup nerd!" he said in the usual loud and nerve grinding voice of his. The teacher walks in and the class settles and lessons begin. I take a sigh of peace knowing I'm safe till lunch.

The bell rings and we all put our science books and line in a single file line for lunch... Mike always bullied his way so that he was behind me, mainly because he I wouldn't fight back. As we walked down the long hallway to the cafeteria he would grab the back of my neck and burn me, I would speed up a little and pull away that's why I always stood a few feet back from who ever is in front of me. I get to lunch and sit down at my usual spot with my imaginary friend Tobi. Tobi was his nickname, his real name was Obito Uchiha. Tobi was a lot of fun, he always wore a set of goggles that had ear muffs on them, along with a blue shirt that had a tall orange collar covering his neck. When we talked using our minds it would only make things worse for me if people saw me talking to someone who wasn't even their. We often conversed about space and if their really is a "God", you know typical kid stuff. In the middle of a sentence I was cut off when tiny thorns phased through Tobi and into my arm, The weren't big but enough to hurt and bleed slightly. I would go to a teacher or any adult but they always told me to fight... But I can't... Mike and his mindless thorn thrower Richard make their way to my table. Tobi is yelling at them but I'm the only who can hear him. Richard forms a few spikes in his hand and slams it into my shoulder "hey friend! How you been?". I tears stream down my face as does the blood down my favorite jacket. Mike waves a fire in front of my face in his hand "Go ahead and fight back!" he punches the back of my head "Just try you powerless freak!". They laugh and throw my launch at the wall as they walk away... I became fed up and run out the school, Tobi stays behind knowing I should be by myself as he slowly fades. I run down the street and down the dirt road and come to face some woods... Not just any woods... These are the woods that changed my life. I look at the sign and it reads "Slender woods". I sniffle walking into these woods happy that I found a place to escape... With first few steps the sky turns dark and the moon rises, I look at my cheep phone and it say 1:30 PM. This can't be right. I keep walking and get lost, I picked a few pages some saying "CAN'T RUN" or "ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES" and then have a picture of a circle with two x's on it... I walk looking down and bump into something and I fall back startled, it was a tall faceless man... Pale white and in a sharp clean suit and red tie. He looks down and a rumble for a voice speaks into my ear "You're a different one". I look up not scared but curious and stunned. It speaks again "I have been told to give you an offer. I stand and ask, "What may this offer be?". He adjusts his head to look at me "Power... Not just any power. The devines Luna and Helios have smiled upon you... They wish to give you a power that only you will have. No one have, has, or will have this power. A god given ability if you will." I put my hand on my chin "I accept" I didn't care what it was if all this is true then I will never be bothered again, I can be at peace in day to day life, the answer to my prayers were answered that night... And I was happy that they listened to me. "Very well." he sticks his arm out and I grab his hand and shake. Everything starts to spin and I pass out.

I wake in bed with my pajamas. I hurry and look at my jacket in shock "It's been mended!" I smile and whisper "thanks mom." I have to remember that mom is going to be at my school for a meeting with my teacher, Don't want to do anything ehmbarrising. I get dressed. I felt different, Like I was strong like I could take on anything in the world. The routine is as normal continues and then it's lunch time... I smile knowing that I will fight today, and finally win my respect. The two walk to me and beam a grin at them as I stand up "Sup lard ass, Dim whit. What ya'll been up to?". Mikes face turns red as he conjures a fire ball What did you say to me freak!?" . I lean forward and giggle "what are you def to lard ass?". He launches the ball of fire at my face and take it, The heat melts my face to the bone. I start to laugh as the flesh grows back my eyes appear last as they both glow a bright white light "Prepare to pay... Lard ass" I appear right in front of him and shoot a beam of light through his head and toss the waste of genetics to the wall like he did my lunch so many times, I then look at Richard quivering in a corner piss dripping down his pants "knock knock" I turn my hand to pure led and throw it at his head crushing the bastard making him bleed like he did me some many times... I then create diamond puppets and stand aside as they tear everyone in the school into shreds... Just like how they stood aside through my pain... I just float in the air laughing at their pleas for mercy, little did they know they fell to def ears. I go through the school watching my work unfold. I go to my classroom and my smile vanishes as I watch my mother be torn in two... My joy from revenge turns to the grief of my own mistake... I scream turning to fire crying as I fall to my knees. The man from the woods appears behind me "well done at paying your debt" I look to him "YOU BASTARD!" I swing at him and he telaports behind me. "WHAT DEBT!?". "Oh you know the one for the power... Nothing is ever free". I punch a wall "I DIDN'T WANT THIS NOT AT THIS PRICE!" He grows a mouth and smiles. "Oh well... Shit happens..." He fades away humming a tune "Slender Man, Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie". I look at him and say with the rhythm "Slender Man, Slender Man you most certainly will die." I yell creating a small ball of anti matter and throw it to the ground creating an explosion destroying the entire school. As I lay on the ground Tobi stands beside me and whispers "He is ready."


End file.
